Nothing Lost, but Something Missing
by LittleMissMayday
Summary: T for now, might change. After the success with the Trial Run of introducing Villain Children into Auradon and giving them a second chance, Ben and his parents agreed to try again - to start bringing more select groups off the isle. Kitty Cheshire, Jack of Spades, Nunac Hook, Lupe Wolf, Storm and Chrysanthemum are selected... and this is their story.
1. Chapter 1

"You know what you have to do?" The man dressed in robes of grey that looked almost like they were made of smoke, could almost be said to be concerned. Concerned for his daughter, but perhaps more concerned for himself.

"Yes father." She nodded. She was a noodle of a person, and seemed to be barely there. Her blue hair flamed however, and her eyes seemed to glow the colour of the sapphires on her crown

The crown was interesting; a circlet made of silver, embedded in the metal were sapphires and onyx, jewels the girl's father said reminded him of her. Chrysanthemum smiled as she settled the crown onto her head and pushed her bright blue hair around. "I'm ready." She said, and he gestured to the door.

~~~~~~

Kitty was perched in a tree as the Limo came rolling around the bend and parked beneath her. As she inspected her claws, she mused whether or not to climb down, or to jump onto the car. Deciding the latter, Kitty reasoned it was an Auradon car - they could afford to fix a few scratches. She leapt and landed perfectly. As she stood, she left a few choice marks along the surface of the bonnet, and ran over the windscreen to stand on the hood of the car. She smiled at her father, who's fat bustling body appeared in front of her.

"You're meant to be _in_ the car." The man speaking was not her father, but a tall man with broad shoulders and a receding hairline. He wore dark tinted glasses and had no hint of a smile.

"I'll get there, be patient." Kitty snapped. She sat down in front of her father, legs dangling over the edge of the car. "What do you want father?  
He passed her a purple shawl of faux fur, and she leaned down to kiss his cheek. Then he was gone, with only wisps of his coloured stripes even hinting he'd been there.

~~~~~~

Nunac Hook crossed the square, pushing the crowd open with elbows and sword. His father followed close behind, waving his arms about and proclaiming things in a loud voice. "Dad, nobody cares what you have to say about their wares." Nunac yelled over his shoulder. They were approaching a limo, the circle of people forming around it gained another member with James Hook, Nunac's father.

"You make me proud."

Not sure if it was a proclamation or a demand, Nunac raised a hand in acknowledgement. Kitty took a hold of it as she swung herself from the top of the car. He opened the door for her, which was met with squints and a glower, and he smirked. "Just get in the car Kit-Kat." She reached as if to scratch him, but instead her hand found the handle of the door and she was inside the car, Nunac following close behind.

~~~~~~

Two boys ran alongside each other, one dressed in black with red accents, and the other dressed in grays that looked like a wolf pelt. The latter of the two was taller, and bulkier, and had a whisper of a beard, he also had larger ears and ran with greater strides whilst the former was shorter, though not by much, and had a much leaner figure. He looked cut out of a magazine to some, even with his curls sticking to his forehead from sweat, this was not the first run the square they'd done that morning, though both runs were for very different reasons.

As they searched through the crowd for a car, they found something more interesting - A girl. A girl with black hair dressed in a white crop top and long taffeta ball skirt in black. Her steps had a faint click of heels on the cobblestones, and her hands were tucked into either the pleats or pockets. She waved slightly at the boys from beneath her skirts, and joined them as they strode purposefully towards the car that Chrysanthemum was leaning against.

"Kitty and Nunca are already inside." The blue haired girl told the new group as they drew even with the car's bumper. "You're all packed?" The girl nodded as she pushed the boys into the interior of the car.

"I believe our things are being loaded into this very car right as we speak."

"The girls smiled at each other, and followed the group in the car. As the door shut, they could see the inhabitants of the Isle of the Lost whispering as they dispersed; everyone walked away with pride, as though they were all royalty. They walked like someone was bellowing their new motto _Evil Shall Reign_. It was changed immediately after the last villain children left the isle to live in Auradon, because somehow just being around didn't sound quite... prominent enough. People were no longer afraid of the Villains on the Isle, which was something that was going to change.

~~~~~~  
 _"Jack of Spades. Nunca Hook. Storm, daughter of the Sea Witch. Chrysanthemum, daughter of Hades, lord of the underworld. Kitty Cat and Lupe Wolfe." Ben told the group collected in Carlos and Jay's room. The light spilling in from the windows didn't help to lighten the room that seemed to be darkening rapidly with every name._

 _"Are you sure about this?"_

 _"You guys changed."_

 _"We wanted to." Evie spoke up for the group. "You don't know... them... like we do."_

 _Ben clasped his hands together before sitting down, "Please, tell me what you know."_


	2. Chapter 2

The children of some of the Villains, seen as the worst, were in a car that was travelling in open air, though the driver insisted it was a Magical Bridge. Kitty, who was wailing loudly from the ceiling of the limo, was the cause of this insistence.

Nunca coaxed Kitty down from where her nails were clutching the roof as though it'd save her should they fall into the sea below, and almost asked for an explanation on how the barrier worked when the driver pressed the button for the divider and said in a monotone "We'll be there soon." The teenagers settled into the seats once more, and the wary inspection of the limo, the food it held and the journey from the Isle to Auradon resumed.

As the car crossed into Auradon a silence fell over the limo and six pairs of eyes watched with differing thoughts and expressions as the scenery passed by. Trees of so many colours, and people and animals and a sky bluer than Chrys' eyes created a picture-esque atmosphere, it was so different from the shambles and the long since forgotten exterior of the Isle of the Lost which reflected the rotting interior of it's inhabitants.

~~~~~~

The car door swung open and Jack led the group, their steps falling in time as Chrys, and then Lupe and Storm and finally Kitty and Nunca created a line, almost like a barrier, in front of the limo. Ben first noticed how different they all looked; there was one with hair done in pastels of blue, purple and pink while another had a shock of Blue that looked like it was flaming while another's hair was darker than any night he'd ever seen.

"I am Ben, you know Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos." He gestured to each person in turn before stepping aside and allowing the Fairy Godmother to come through. "And this is Fairy Godmother, the school's headmistress."

The woman inspected each student in turn before starting into her welcoming spiel. After five minutes of entirely boring the Villain Children to the point that Storm's eyes began to droop, she beamed. "And now, a tour!"

Ben replaced her in front of the group once again, "If you have any questions, you can ask them at any point." He turned on his heel and ushered the group down a path leading beside a statue of his father. They stopped for a minute as he clapped and the statue morphed from man to beast. A scream escaped from Kitty, and she tumbled backwards in surprise, landing on her butt in the garden.

Nunac pushed past everyone else and offered the short girl a hand. She scowled, but took it after finding she was stuck in a recently dug hole, nicely covered by a pile of weeds. Ben finished explaining why the Statue did what it did, and Nunac followed along behind Kitty, debating about whether or not to give her his jacket when she turned to the statue, hissed loudly, and ran inside the school.

"Well done statue, you've scared a villain. I hope you're happy." Nunac scowled as he joined the group travelling towards the school entrance, hands shoved deep inside his pockets.

The school foyer was large and beautifully crafted; it was grand, much grander than anything the teens had seen, and they walked in circles around it, awe plain on some of their faces, but better hidden on others. Dark wood mixed with vibrant hues of royal blue and yellow accompanied real, flourishing plants and paintings as well as a glass encased shelf of trophy's, awards and photos of winning students and teams. Every aspect was sucked in by six pairs of overwhelmed minds.

"Girls, you will follow Mal and Evie to your rooms and for the rest of the tour, and boys, Jay and Carlos will take you." Ben's voice snapped the group from their stupor. He regretfully announced he had duties to attend elsewhere, and as they departed he kissed Mal's temple, and watched both groups leave before sighing to himself and reviewing all that had been said to him about the students he'd just welcomed into his school.

~~~~~~

"Kitty, Storm and Chrysanthemum, your room." Mal pushed open a door at the end of a hallway in the east wing on the second floor. They'd been all around the school, and the end of the tour brought the unveiling of some of the most terrible rooms ever crafted.

"Can we change the interior design? Please?" Kitty batted her eyelashes, smiling a little, though it looked somewhat like a grimace as she surveyed the room

"It can be discussed." Mal replied, leaning against the doorway, a smirk forming across her face. "Evie, their time-tables."

The blue and black haired girl jumped and rushed forward, mumbling an apology. "Room numbers, teachers and subject are all displayed on here. You each get a planner and your books are supplied, I'll get Doug or maybe Chad to bring them up for you." She was musing aloud now, her fingers tapping her chin.

"Evie, let's go." As Mal was shutting the door she called over her shoulder, "Lunch is in ten minutes, then your classes start. Don't be late."

Storm drew the curtains while Kitty and Chrys fought over which bed they wanted. Finally the girls settled down, and started to unpack, although their conversation was little and even less, and what was said was slow and quiet.

A pounding echoed on the door, announcing the presence of the boys a second before they tumbled in. Jack straighted himself out first, and Nunac made himself home on the floor while Lupe leaned against a wall, observing. "This is so..."

"It's a sea of froth and lace, you can say it." Storm grumbled as she passed Jack, who was trying to find an acceptable way to sit on one of the beds and not get stuck or caught in the fabric. He laughed appreciatively and nodded.

"I was going to say, 'Not you'... but yeah, that's it."

~~~~~~

Lunch was an ordeal. The group couldn't go anywhere without being watched, ogled at or otherwise observed.

Chrys stormed past a group of giggling girls who ceased breathing until she'd passed, judgement covering their faces. What they were judging about her, or who she was being compared to, she didn't know or care. But it bothered her - they had no right and they should leave her alone.

A scowl plastered to her face, Chrysanthemum knelt beside her locker, suddenly grateful it was so low to the ground. Lupe and Jack joined her a moment later, Lupe standing with his legs on either side of her body as he scrambled through his own locker. Jack's arms were crossed as he stood beside the two, and Chrysanthemum rapidly began to understand that they were positioned to protect her. They'd seen the judgement and they'd seen her response and they were hiding her from the prying eyes. She was unnaturally grateful for the boys all of a sudden, Chrysanthemum realised as she tapped Lupe's right leg so she could move and shut her locker door. He obliged, and nodded at her as Chrysanthemum stood up. She understood what it meant; thank you's were not known in their vocabulary, so were expressed in other ways. Jack fell into line with the blue haired girl as they crossed the courtyard to find a place to sit, Lupe loping alongside them.

For Jack, who radiated royalty in a cruel and sadistic sense, the crowds of people give them a wide birth. Or maybe it was Chrysanthemum who had an aura of death following her and a face that looked dead and deadly at the same time. The last possible option was Lupe, who's mouth would curl back in a smile that looked like a snarl if someone so much as did a double take. The three fell into step as they approached a table crowded by Storm, who was sitting on the edge of the table, Nunac, who was sitting cross legged in the middle of one bench, and Kitty, who was stretched out over the remaining seat, her expression one of serene calm that often came when she was incredibly angry. Storm flicked her fingers in greeting, and the air around seemed to ripple before returning to normal, but the action was subdued, with little force. Nunac opened his eyes and unfolded his legs. He shoved Storm off the table using a powerful stroke with a singular arm, and a smirk covered his face as she stood, her eyes blazing. He had barely a moment to register what was happening before he was on the ground too, and she was pulling at his hair.

Kitty was sitting in an instant, her expression moved from serene to bored, and she reached for Nunac and Storms lunches. She rifled through them, selecting what looked good or interesting, and replacing it with something that she found unappetizing or that they wouldn't like from her own. Then the lunches were slid back to their original places, and Kitty was gone. She moved so fast it was like she didn't move, but rather teleported; barely a mist of an impression of who she was, was left when she was kneeling on the ground and hissing noises that were barely human. Her claws and teeth were both bared, and a wisp of a tail was sworn to be seen by Lupe, who saw his own tail every now and then (or so he insisted). Storm and Nunac were separated, thrown in opposite directions by a girl barely half their size each. Her pastel hair sighed with every heaving breath she took, and anyone who was near had turned to watch. Kitty's eyes were cold, and dark, and even her pastel hair gave her a certain aura. "I'm going to my dorm." She hissed, turning on her heel to take her, mostly stolen, lunch with her. "Try not to stir up to much... dirt... while I'm not here."

Chrysanthemum didn't stop her, only waved in response, and watched the children of Royals and Heros parted for Kitty.

Storm climbed to her feet, slowly, while Nunac remained, sprawled on the grass where he'd been shoved. He stayed like that until Kitty was out of sight before scrambling to his feet. Lupe ate stretched at the groups' feet, taking whatever was offered, or tying shoelaces together to keep himself amused. He debated whether or not to start a gum collection, and decided against before wiggling his nose and appearing from beneath the table. Chrysanthemum and Jack were throwing food at each other, trying to catch it in their mouths, clutching the others hands so neither cheated, while Storm and Nunac were arm wrestling over a cookie that Chrys was holding ransom.

"'Ello, 'ello, 'ello." Lupe greeted them, a British accent springing past his usual one. His signature smirk was gone, and replaced by pursed lips and a furrowed brow. "I don' like the look of them young folk, you know what I'm saying?" His proper, clipped sentences transfigured into that of a crotchety technophobe from the South, and Lupe was hunched over.

The other Villain kids chuckled at the impressions, even though they were used to hearing a variety per day. Lupe was known to be an amazing impressionist, incredibly good at card tricks and able to lie like nobody's business as well as having enhanced senses that came with being an anthropomorphic wolf. He was, however, susceptible to fleas and barking and had a need to exercise regularly, leading to frequent games of fetch, with a ball, or chasing birds, strays and anything that would run. The bell, signalling the end of lunch rang as Lupe pulled a face resembling the expression seen on an Ogre on the isle.

"C'mon guys, we've got... 'Goodness Elite' or something." Kitty appeared beside Nunac, wringing her hands. The taller, broader shouldered boy pushed Kitty's shoulder lightly, turning her around, and directed her towards the grand building that was their home now. "Room Three-Three-Three." He stated, fingering the sword resting on his hip as the pair passed by throngs of Hero children.

~~~~~~

"Are you going to do sword fighting?" Kitty inquired, her voice gentle as she climbed gracefully onto a railing beside the staircase. Nunac climbed the stairs two by two and she jumped and leapt with precision and elegance each time.

"Yeah, I've got that next - training with Knights and Princes." Nunac trailed off as he passed Prince Ben, calling a 'Good Morning' over his shoulder that was almost too innocent.

"You don't greet people Nun, that's suspicious." Kitty laughed, allowing Nunac to lift her from the railing. They progressed down the hallway towards a room with a door that seemed to be glowing.

"No... That's suspicious." Nunac corrected, gesturing to the door.

"It's also not our room." Kitty had stopped beside Room 333, her hands resting on her hips, balled into fists.

"Kitty..." Nunac whined, pouting at her, "Please?"

She resisted, she really did try to tell him 'No' again. But after knocking him off the bench earlier, and the pleading eyes he was giving her, she scrunched her face up. "If something happens don't tell me that I didn't try to stop you."

"You'll say 'Told you so' and everything, yes Kit... I know." Nunac reached out a hand and touched the handle, the door didn't swing open, and rattling on the handle only made the glow dim.

"It's not working."

"Maybe it is working. Maybe it's in use and the glow symbolizes that."

"Maybe the glow shows how locked it is."

"Maybe you're making the inhabitants of the room grow to the size of termites."

"Or avocados."

"Armadillos."

Nunac crossed the hallway. Pushing 333's door open he offered, "Gorillas?"

The Fairy Godmother stood at the front of the room, her back facing the class. "Where are your friends?"

"They could be in a forest. Or in this room... it really depends on how you want to define being anywhere." Kitty responded, a haughty air to her voice.

"What do you mean?" The lady turned around to see Nunac perched on a table, and Kitty's limbs fizzing into smoke and poofing.

"I'm not all here... I'm partially in the nether, or back in Wonderland. Father wasn't too detailed on his explanation. The point is, defining a here and a there is only subjective to _where_."

No more explanation could be offered though, because a stampede of Storm, Chrys, Lupe and Jack came barreling into the room. "Get back here Kitty." Jack ordered as he passed by. "ALL here."

"Where is here?"

"Here is in this room with us. I mean fully. Attach your limbs."

"You're such a spoilsport Jack." Kitty grumbled with a clear petulance, though she did make her limbs appear solid once more.

He flashed a toothy smile. "I try."

Kitty crossed to the front to steal a chair even though there were plenty around, and placed it on top of a table, backwards. She sat facing the front and crossed her arms over the top of the back, as Storm was doing with her own, on the floor. Chrys and Jack were taking up half of each other's chairs, plus one extra, and Lupe was sitting cross legged on the floor beside Nunac, who was obligingly petting the long haired boy's head. The fairy godmother took a deep breath and lifted her wooden pointing stick into the air with a reluctant sigh.

"Lesson One will commence."

 **}-{**

 **Hopefully that wasn't too bad. :) I'm making adaptions to this story, I'm iffy on tenses (and semi colons but they're so muc to use so ahah lord save me) and this is me fixing mistakes/editing etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later and the group had fallen into a... _swing_ of sorts. Their own groove.

Wake up. Dress. Eat. Class. Eat. Hang. Class. More class. Sometimes a free period, sometimes even MORE class. Hang, eat, hang. Sleep. Repeat. Their days were long and tedious and ever so boring and the only interesting things to ever happen were caused by the newcomers themselves; Pranks to keep themselves amused, since watching the horrified faces and the nervous actions of the people around them no longer created the necessary amounts of entertainment for the six.

Over the course of their stay however they had gained some amount of _power_. Not in the royalty sense, or even climbing the social hierarchy, though they were on a ladder of their own, but in a magical sense, their abilities grew and developed. The powers they already had grew in strength; Kitty being able to Poof, Lupe's enhanced senses and speed, Chrys's weak connection to the dead, Nunac's natural ability with a sword and inclination to loot and Jack's sense of disobedience and lies inherited from his mother. There was Storm's ability to do whatever it was that she sometimes did, but mostly she, like Jack and Nunac, had the talents she was taught in other disciplines. The kids began to develop new, sometimes barely noticeable. Jack and Nunac grew a sense of nobility; a moral code of sorts that encouraged them in style and direction. Lupe's impersonation abilities became nearly deceptive if he could not be seen properly, while Chrysanthemum's hair began flaming, not only with intense emotion but also on command and it was becoming far more regular, her death connection grew, as did her aura. Spells and charms fell around Storm, her sense of manipulation increasing tenfold and the spells her mother taught her began to work.

It would have been cause enough to celebrate when Storm first made use of her mother's shell pendent if they all hadn't been so scared of the consequences; The girl had been complaining loudly about something that wasn't worth anybodies time, and Storm had been muttering the words her mother would say when Ursula wanted Storm, or someone else, to shut up. The shell had glowed, and the girl's voice faltered, hiccuped, and was gone. Nunac's eyes grew wide and he jostled Lupe and Kitty from where they were lounging, or snoozing. Chrysanthemum, in turn seemed to realize what had happened, and gripped onto Storm's elbow as she stood, leaving Jack to follow along. The chatter from the girls friends rose as they realized that she hadn't just stopped complaining, but had been cursed or spelled. Shrieks and yells rose through the air as the group tried to leave without gaining any unwanted attention.

Six villain children rushed past Jay, who was leaning against the wall beside Carlos, making sex eyes. Normally Jack would have winked or yelled a piece of terrible advice, as he had on the isle, but given the urgency of their own situation, instead kept his head down and trucked along beside the group. For the first time in a long time the group was in a hideout - The girls room had been closest, and although only partially altered from it's state of frill and lace, the group didn't really sit down at all. Kitty however made it her duty to find a sunbeam, after ordering Nunac to fill her in once it was settled, and Lupe sat by the door, fidgeting.

Jack searched the room for food. Storm however, paced insistently as San perched on her own bed to think of a plan. "Maybe they won't know." Jack finally offered, his fingers twisting a blueberry between his fingers. "Many things can cause voices to disappear." He shrugged as Storm flapped her arms through the air. "Well, I'm not wrong." He retorted to the silence.

It was barely an hour later when the door was flung open, and Jay and Carlos came barging in, followed promptly by Mal and Evie. "It's true you made Grumpy's daughter, Grace shut up?" Jay seemed to survey the room, his measured steps letting him move around with little difficulty.

Storm groaned. "How much of the school knows?"

Chrysanthemum was on her feet, rushing towards Mal, "Can you reverse it? If it isn't reversed Storm's probably going to go back to the isle -" She stopped, inhaling sharply, "Maybe we all will."

Jack was on his feet in an instant, spitting blueberries into his hand he yelled, "You can't let them - The Queen -" He never referred to his mother with any kindness, or familiarity, "has threatened to behead me if..." He trailed off suddenly. "If she has to deal with me again."Carlos seemed to turn in on himself, a look of understanding. _Too much_ understanding filtered across his expression. Jay was by his side in a matter of moments, a hand dangling some pieces of metal and a couple wires in front of Carlos's face. It was almost an offering, but mostly a distraction, just like the taller boy's hand that drifted through Carlos's blond hair.

The room erupted into yelling and people striving to be heard, until Nunac stood on the table, and stamped his feet. Kitty woke with a start to all the loud noise, seeming to flatten herself smaller, eyes darting to look for an escape. Finding the darkness of the space below a bed, Kitty was gone.; she didn't poof, but her dive that caused carpet burn from elbows to wrists, looked near on similar.

Everyone's heads turned to look at Nunac, who's presence wasn't exactly commanding, but it sufficed. "Can this be fixed?" Storm swallowed, Mal shrugged. "Does Fairy Godmother know. Does she _need_ to know?"

Light eyes peered from below a bed.

"If she didn't know before, she does now." It was Ben responding. No one had heard him enter, but there he was, hands clasped and feet shoulder width apart. "The Fairy Godmother wants to talk to us all, she's figured out it was magic but doesn't know who. No one will be sent back to the Isle. I promise."

Evie turned on her heel, "So anyone that could possibly have any connection to magic has to go?" She demanded, arms in the air, protesting. Jay and Carlos huffed, starting towards the door.

"We can't even _do_ magic." Carlos reminded the Crowned Prince, leaning down to scoop Dude up.

"She wants the new comers for this," An apologetic look crossed Ben's face, "And you four because you might be of some help." He counted heads, "Wasn't there another one?"

Room 333 was packed with the Rotten Four and the Six, plus Ben and Doug and Dude. Evie and Mal linked their arms and Doug laced his fingers with Evie's while Ben stood quietly alongside Mal as they formed a line across the room. The Fairy Godmothers face was almost emotionless, but Grace, who's voice was not yet returned, looked more than a little put out.

A joke about her father rose to Chrys's tongue, but she sat on it. She didn't want to cause any more damage than necessary until they'd been cleared. The discussion, or rather lecture, went on for what seemed like forever, but eventually the room returned to silence.

"None of you are admitting it was you?"

Heads shook in silence, Storm fidgeted with the top hem of her skirt, finally the group was waved from the room, and the group of six scampered back to their rooms together.

"I'm going to tell her."

"Okay."

"No, I can't."

"Then don't."

"But I have to."

"No, you really don't."

"I don't?"

"I wouldn't. Telling might get you sent back to the isle." Chrysanthemum shrugged, running her hands through her hair. "Plus someone else might get the blame and it is _so_ funny watching others get the blame for what I've done." She pursed her lips. "Then again, no one here is going to get super angry if you say it was an accident."

"Was it an accident?" Storm turned around, eyes growing wide, almost excitedly.

Chrysanthemum shrugged, moving to person watch from out the window, "I don't know, I wasn't the one who did the spell." Her fingers twirled through her hair - she was growing impatient with the conversation that had been ongoing for what felt like hours. It was worse than dealing with the incompetency of her father's minions, and their children. 'Born to serve you' they'd said upon meeting, bowing low. And from then on, they were the worst at anything. Ever. She'd have thought her father would have at least tried a little harder for his daughter, but oh no. He got stuck with the numskulls, and so did she.

Chrysanthemum managed a tight smile as a knock echoed through the door, Kitty swung it open, her tired expression welcoming who ever was on the other side. "Evie and Mal?" She called over her shoulder, she was obviously wondering if she should let them in or not. Without waiting for a response Kitty crossed back to her bed, where she continued to do hell knows what with her eyes closed.

The two older girls shut the door behind them, and raised their eyebrows together as Storm turned her worrying onto them. Mal huffed, "I never thought Ursula's daughter would be _worrying_." The purple haired ex-tyrant pouted slightly when Evie interrupted her.

"Just do what you feel is right in your gut," She advised, rushing forward, "Lie to make your punishment less severe." Then Mal was dragging the taller blue haired girl away, grumbling about the purpose of their visit.

Storm flung the door of her dorm room open, causing Chrysanthemum, who was staring at her hand like it might do something exciting, and Kitty, who had been lying over a large book, to lift their heads. "You look... frazzled." Kitty said slowly, blinking with care. "Might I ask why?"

"She wasn't mad. Wasn't mad. She wasn't _proud_ either like mother would be, but she wasn't mad and I don't know which is worse to bear. Indifference or disappointment." Storm slouched against the table.

"I take it you admitted then?" Kitty mused stretching with a tongue rolling yawn. "I'm going to find the boys, I feel a story within you."

"You say that like I'm going to share."

Kitty threw a wink over her shoulder as she stood up, her limbs fizzling and twisting in tendrils of grey and pink-tinted smoke, like ribbon dancers.

"When did she learn to do that?" Storm demanded, scrunching her face up at Chrysanthemum, who was still wiggling her fingers before her eyes. "And what are you doing?"

"About lunch time; scared the living daylights from me, and I'm trying to find my own powers." Chrys looked up, "You aren't the only one with them you know. Also, Mal thinks she's figured out what sometimes happens when you make the air ripple." Hades daughter stood, when a bright blaze caught her eye. "Oh good, my hair's going." She smiled at the mirror, admiring the crown of flames licking at her scalp. "Anyway, she thinks you should try it under water, maybe it'll help you understand it better."

"Underwater."

"Duh, your mother was like, a sea monster. It kinda makes sense." She turned around, wiggling painted nails at the other girl, "Sit down, Kitty'll be back in a minute with the boys and I'm dying to hear about what happened with Miss Grace GrouchyPants."

It was a Saturday, and a week after Storm admitted to stealing the girl's voice (it was promptly returned, which Chrysanthemum claimed was 'boring'), and rain was battering the windows and a soft wind whistled through the trees to taking shots at the roof and anybody unlucky enough to be outside. Kitty had already made residence in front of a roaring fire in the Boy's room, where the group had started to congregate. While Jack and Nunac were out getting lunch for the group, everyone else took their places around the room. Storm dragged a chair to one of the windows, wrapped herself in a blanket and sighed at the rain that made more than a simple pattering on the building. Chrys had since given up on trying to learn chess, and instead was drawing a stick figure comic that showed their last prank. Lupe, the only boy in the room, had surrendered his blankets to Storm and instead flopped onto Jack's bed, which quickly turned into a 'Curl up and slumber at the end of Jack's bed half on - half under his covers and hope one will mind or notice' sesh. It was noticed, by the girls at least, but when Nunac and Jack came into the room, their arms full of food, they merely set about making the fire bigger for Kitty, who was shivering slightly, and taking their own food to where they wanted to sit.

Jack joined Lupe on his bed, the Prince stretching out and using the Wolf-Boy as a footrest, while Nunac took up the abandoned chess game, laughing every couple of minutes when a piece was 'slaughtered'; he took great joy in finding new ways to make the pieces skitter around the floor. As long as he had Lupe or Kitty, all the pieces could be found again. (Key word: Could. It sometimes took a while, and often it didn't really happen, but there was the capability to find the missing pieces again.)

Lupe woke only long enough to get and gobble his food - and lick the container clean - before sitting on his bed, legs crossed at the ankles. His face looked uncomfortable, and his ears would twitch every now and again, like he was straining hard. When Storm's breathing matched Kitty's in even-ness and Chrys had started to survey the nick-knacks around the room, Jack patted the bed beside his butt as an invite to Lupe. A moment passed and there was another pat, the look on Jack's face expectant and inviting.

Chrysanthemum pretended not to notice.

A third pat, this one joined by a head jerk that was not at all subtle, and Lupe quietly all-but-bounded onto Jack's bed, lying across the Prince's feet with his arms outstretched and legs hanging off the edge. Apparently there was an agreement however because Jack twisted to his side, extending his legs into a loose, wonky almost S shape. The curve at his knees was occupied quickly by Lupe, who's head rested on Jack's butt and hips area, not far from the princes royal crotch. Chrys turned around and gaped openly at the scene of the boys. She smiled then, winked loudly and turned away, clearly communicating that she thought he matter was not over.

It took a series of hours for the rain to finally end, and only then did the Chrys wake Storm. They motioned back and forth at each other about Kitty. "Leave her." Nunac interrupted bluntly.

Another bout of frantic gesturing and the two girls turned to face the tall boy. "Return her to us when she either wakes, or outstays her welcome."

Nunac Hook pursed his lips before laughing quietly with a quick shake of his head, "She'll never outstay her welcome."

"Yes she will." Jack called from across the room. "Not _all_ of us have crushes on her."

Nunac shuffled his feet across the ground and although his face showed less emotion than usual, the concentration and determination painted across his features showed how embarrassed he was. "Don't let her get cold feet." Storm advised, or perhaps warned, as they left.

Crossing the halls, and taking a flight of stairs, Storm finally whispered, "Is it just me or is that a room of shipping?" Chrys nodded her agreement, somewhat slower than she usually would have. A thick swallowing noise that sounded seriously painful accompanied Chrysanthemum down the hallway, and in the process, she shoved her hands into the pockets of her sweater, eyes trained on the carpet runner below her feet.

"Hey, are you okay?" Storm asked, this wasn't her confidant friend who took everything in stride. This was a tired girl who wanted nothing more than to cry and be left alone. "You haven't been like this since, ever."

"I'm the daughter of a god who was banished from his brethren on Mount Olympus, and from Auradon. I've lived in a palace in the underworld. My definition of okay is much different from yours." She branched left, trotting down the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk." Came the short reply to the concerned inquiry. "I'll be back, don't wait up." Chrysanthemum didn't look back at all during the entire exchange and Storm glanced between the retreating figure and the storm visible through a large window.

After a moment more of hesitation Storm leaned over the banister, "I'll send a search party in a day."

A muffled laugh rewarded the partial joke, and with the swish of a long black trumpet skirt on carpeted floors, Storm lifted her chin and made her way to her room. It was empty, and quiet, and not even the sound of the wind in the trees by the forest could make it sound anything like the clatter and clanging of chaos that was the isle.

No, the silence of Auradon was too weird, Storm decided as she found the laptop Jack had convinced someone to give him. Between the Prince and Hook's son, they had a bountiful stash of weird things that had yet to be hidden, used or returned. When the noise of loud bashing music filled the air, Storm selected one of her school books. She flipped to the homework sheet for the week until she found her task and sighed, resting her head on the desk. This would be a long day, of that, she was certain.


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to mention, because I thought it was somewhat obvious, I don't own anything Descendants or otherwise Disney related.**

 **Plot bunnies are usually from under my bed, or influenced from my friends or the internet. The OC's are kind of like my children, mostly like my friends, so please try not to kidnap them.**

 **Please review, it means a lot. :) Thanks. I promise you everything from the previous chapters and this chapter will come together at a point. Yes this probably means drama, but that's where all the fun is! (right?)**

As talk of Halloween spread around the Auradon Campus, the new comers became more and more confused. Initially unsure about the large pumpkins at first, but when they were told about a Halloween ball, _trick_ or treating, and the fact that this holiday originally revolved around pagan demons and spirits and protecting harvest, but no one focused on that part any more, they embraced it with their entire being.

Simplified, to them, it would be a night where they were allowed to be mean, and scare people again. Where they could embrace who they were on the isle and feel right again. Hell yeah, this was their time, their night.

They day they found out about Halloween started as they usually did; waking up and sitting in room 333 for the first hour after breakfast, then spreading out to their classes. Nunac was sparing with Ben, and winning, when Ben asked the question: "Who're you going as?"

"Going as? Going where?" Obviously confused Nunac twisted out of reach of Ben's sword, swinging his own towards the crowned prince's shoulder.

"The Halloween Bash... Ball." Ben sidestepped, counter struck and knocked the blade away from his face.

Nunac stopped, pulled away and rested his sword on the ground. "What?"

"Do you not have Halloween on the isle?" Nunac shrugged in response, so Ben led him to a bench at the side of the gym so he could explain.

Nunac ran down the halls of the school, sword resting at his hip, as he'd taken to having it. He shouldered his way up the stairs and along the carpeted hallway until he found the Girl's room. Barging in without knocking, he sucked deep breaths inward, "Halloween." He managed, eyes bright and body heaving.

Kitty glanced up, tapping her pen against the table. "Hmm?"

Chrysanthemum rose from her bed, where she was studying the finer points of dinner and table etiquette, and raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"The best thing ever." Nunac had caught his breath and was ready to jump into a full on explanation and eradicate the initial confusion. Ben appeared then with Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos at his heels, all four looking out of breath.

"We're here to explain." Mal announced, kicking a chair towards Nunac. So they sat, and explained Pumpkins, and candy, and trick or treating. Dressing up and scaring people and the Halloween Fest that finished with a Costume Ball in the great Hall. By the end of it, Kitty was stretched across the headboard of one of the beds, Crys and Nunac were sharing excited grins, and Storm, Jack and Lupe had entered the room, and were listening aptly.

"This isn't very, _Auradon-y_." Kitty observed when they were finished. She kicked her heels across the room and smiled as her nails left satisfactory marks on the wooden frame of her bed as she moved off the bed.

"No, it's not really." Ben started to spill the original lore about Halloween when Kitty held a hand up.

"Stop." She said bluntly. "I know all that. Demons and Harvests as origin stories are all well and good," She grasped Ben's shoulders from behind, and leaned down to talk in his ear. "But what I'm really interested in here, is _why?_ " She picked his crown up, twirled it in her hands for a moment like she was considering poof-ing it, and set it back on his head. "So?"

"Why?"

"Yeah. Tricking people, scaring people... Dressing up as monsters and villains and causing mayhem. Why would such pristine, proper people do something so... ' _Isle of the Lost_ '?" She drew pictures in the air with her hands, mist trailing dramatically, like a novella unfolding.

"That's not exactly what... We need a time to relax."

Kitty snorted. "Relax? Your life is the _epitome_ of 'Relax'." She pointed a finger at the prince. "Sure you have duties and responsibilities, but your life is pretty relaxed." She turned on her heel, searched for a place to be, and chose a lap. Settling herself between Nunac's crossed legs, she stared at Ben, daring him. Nunac's fingers found her neck, brushing the pads of his hand against her skin slowly, softly. He found the tight muscles and prodded them with sweeping motions until he floated one hand through her hair, then down her back and his chin was in the crevice between her shoulder and neck and she was angerly relaxed.

Chrysanthemum glanced towards Jack, who was pressing his finger tips together. "What're you thinking Jack?" She rarely asked for his opinion, used to him just giving it. He smiled cruelly, lips curling back to expose his teeth.

"We're going to need hair dye." A silence filled the room, it was somewhere between tense and excited, but a thin veil of apprehension was settled on top. As seconds ticked by and no one moved, the atmosphere heightened.

Storm stood suddenly, and she crossed to the door. "I want to make food." She announced. "Halloween treats."

Evie immediately perked up, clapping. "I'm helping you!" She exclaimed, as she leaped to her feet. Mal stood begrudgingly, reluctantly following the other girls.

"We've lost them for the next two weeks." Nunac joked, earning an eye roll and a 'Tell me about it' from the room.

All was quiet for a moment before Ben excused himself from the room, and Kitty was forced to bite back a purred retort because Jay and Carlos chose that moment to regale the group with stories of their first Halloween. They spoke about how they were banned from the decorating committee, and how Evie had made toffee apples and other apple based treats and no one ate them so Mal changed the little cards so they didn't say Evie on them, and changed them back whenever Evie came over and Jay, Carlos, Ben, Doug and Mal ate a great deal of the food when she wasn't looking so she wouldn't feel bad, and being sick had been worth it. They also described Evie making them costumes and how they played so many tricks on everyone that Jay and Carlos were almost kicked off the Tourney Team - not really, but the Coach needed something to make it stop - and it was only by mistake that anyone told them about April Fools, something everyone regretted. April fools interested everyone greatly as well, and everyone leaned forward to hear about this day of pranks and mischief. When everyone was laughing, the boys announced their departure, and were heard elbowing each other down the hallway as Dude's excited barking and then running feet and laughter.

The Fairy Godmother made several attempts to talk to them about how Halloween was done at Auradon Prep, and somehow failed every time. She eventually gave up, and instead tried to give them harmless prank idea's instead, a frazzled expression on her face.

"Costumes?!" Chrysanthemum stood up, leaning over the table. The sound the chair made on the floor made everyone jump. The blue haired girl stood on the table, pacing slightly, she made eye contact with Jack and stabbed an accusing finger at him. "You said we needed hair dye." She didn't care that there was smoke where she stepped, or that her hair was heating up, and the circlet around her head was once again being kissed by flames, and her eyes were sapphires. She stepped from table to chair then nearly onto Kitty's head. Her expression became thoughtful as plotted. Jack's own expression was thinly masked enjoyment.

"Fairies! Witches!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed, very aware of the agitation in the tall, thin, girl; shadows gathered around her feet as Chrys strode towards the FG, who was opening her mouth to make more suggestions.

"No." She spun the lady around. "Parents." It was a harsh whisper, a hiss, like steam escaping a pot lid only darker and crueler.

She clicked her fingers and Storm tossed her her bag. "We have party planning to get too." She had Jack to her right, and the group filing behind her. Fairy Godmother watched them go, fear rising in her eyes.

Kitty stayed in room 333, legs draped over the back of a chair, inspecting her nails daintily. She sighed deeply. "Why, oh why?" She knew something was cooking inside Chrysanthemum's mind, there was _always_ something cooking in Chrys' mind; like her father she was a schemer. Kitty stood, crossed towards Fairy Godmother, who was seriously flustered, and made soft soothing noises. "Fairy Godmother?" She sounded almost innocent, draped over the top of the chalkboard. "We have... powers." Diplomatic start, well done.

Fairy Godmother, Mrs Bippity-Boppity-Boo, jumped. "I thought you left."

"No, I wanted to talk to you." Kitty sat up. "I like your handwriting." She gestured with a foot a the sloping cursive.

"Thank you."

"Right, well, we have powers, and we can't really _control_ them." Kitty jumped to the floor as she spoke. "I don't know about... them, but I want to be disciplined. In control." She dug into her pockets of words. "More like my father in that respect." She leaned against a table. "My father wasn't bad, you know that. He wasn't _good_ either, but he certainly wasn't bad. He never aided Jack's mother, and he didn't really... hinder Alice." She nearly announced that it was Alice's fault the events of Wonderland happened, but controlled herself. "So there's nothing harmful in teaching me to control my powers. It'll teach me restraint, discipline, patience." She smiled winningly. "All good things."

"I don't teach magic. I don't dabble in magic anymore. No need." Fairy Godmother was nearly convinced, she had to admit. "All the magic you need is in the books, books of knowledge."

"I see. It's a shame, you're a fantastic teacher. Thank you anyway Godmother." She bent onto to pick up her bag before striding from the room, humming quietly. Her pleasant, innocent smile turned to one of mischief when she removed herself from the room, and she nodded to Nunac and Lupe, who were waiting at the stairs for her, by earlier agreement. "The Library." She told them, offering her hands.


End file.
